


A Robots Fic in 2018

by smalazzboi



Category: Robots (2005)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalazzboi/pseuds/smalazzboi
Summary: Rodney fixes his dad





	A Robots Fic in 2018

“It’s real nice of you to help me out, kiddo..” Herb said, as his son dropped a toolbox on the table with a loud ‘CLUNK’ that made both of them jump. “This dishwasher ain’t what it used to be…” 

Rodney smiled at him and gave the screwdriver in his hands a little twirl. “Of course, dad. I’m happy to help.” He gave the tool in his hand a quick once-over, before exchanging it for a different screwdriver. “Ready?”

Herb gave a nod and leaned back slightly against the table. Rodney started working on popping the panels off his dad’s torso so he could get to his inner workings. Herb couldn’t suppress a smile, his son always looked so cute when he was tinkering. So concentrated, focused, his tongue poking out of his mouth as he worked. 

With all the panels popped off and laying on the ground, Rodney started aimlessly poking at wires to see which one did what. He poked a red one, tracing its path with his eyes to find out where it led to. The red line ended at a tangled mess of wires, some of which were frayed and stripped of their insulation. 

 

“Jeez, dad…” Rodney said, nervously rubbing the side of his face. “The shaking of that dishwasher must do a number on you… you’re all tangled up.” He looked up at his dad, who sighed with a tired smile.

“Must be why my stomach felt like it was in knots.” He held back a snicker at his joke. Rodney rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll have to untangle them…” He flicked one of them with the tip of his screwdriver, sending a small shower of sparks raining down. “And solder some of them, too…” 

Herb’s fingers twitched at the flick. “Sure, just do what you need…” He swallowed hard. “I trust you.”

Rodney cracked his knuckles and spun his hands around, his own way of limbering up for work. He leaned in close and took two wires in his fingers, the contact making more sparks. Herb could feel his son’s fingers rooting around inside him, gently touching all his wires with the care of a surgeon. He could hear himself start to whirr, and felt the strange sensation of thin smoke filling up his mouth. He shut his eyes and tilted his head back, trying to calm himself down and not get aroused by his son fixing him. Rodney didn’t even notice his father’s change in demeanor. 

Rodney gave a stubborn wire a little tug, hoping to get it unstuck from wherever it was. Herb gasped and gripped tight onto the table, he could hear the creak in his knuckle joints. 

“Gosh, dad,” Rodney quickly pulled his hands away. “Did I hurt you?” He looked at Herb with those puppy-dog eyes that he could never resist.   
“No, no..” Herb choked out. “I’m fine.” He smiled down at Rodney, who took it as permission to continue. He yanked on the wire again, careful not to damage it, and Herb suppressed another gasp. Damn, that felt good… He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to ease his reactions. 

“Alright…” Rodney said as he pulled back. “They’re all where they’re supposed to be! Now I just gotta solder them in place.” He stood up, his face beaming with pride. Helping others always made him feel good. “Be right back, dad!” And he ran off to get his soldering equipment. 

Herb took that time to think. Truth be told, he had always been somewhat attracted to his son… He wasn’t proud of it, not in the slightest, but he could never get over it. He sighed, heavy with burden, and tapped his fingers on the table. 

“I’m back!” Rodney shouted, and plopped himself down in front of his dad again. Herb gave him a small smile, but suddenly the sight of his progeny kneeling at his feet sent a, quite literal, spark of pleasure through his body. Rodney got to work right away. 

The soldering iron felt good, really good. Herb had trouble keeping quiet and still, gripping the table hard enough to leave dents in the wood, and resisting the motion his hips wanted to make. Rodney bit his lip in concentration as he pushed the length of wire against the iron, cementing the frays of his dad's wires together. Herb could feel each shock of heat from the wand, and punctuated each spike of heat with a gasp. 

“Dad, are you sure you're okay..?” Rodney asked, looking up at him.

“Yeah, sport. I'm sure.” He sucked in a shaky breath. “I'm alright… Just keep going.” He hoped he didn't sound too needy.

Rodney finished up his soldering and put his tools down, examining his handiwork. While he didn't think anything of it, Herb was whirring so loud it was almost deafening to the older bot. Rodney was staring so intently at his hardware that it made him feel a little self-conscious, a little dirty, and a lot turned on. 

“Ok.. I think I'm done! Now I can just-” 

Herb cut Rodney off as he reached for the panels of his father's torso.

“A-actually, Rodney.. I'm still feeling like I'm… Like something is wrong.” He started smoking out of his joints. “Could you take one more look?” He gave him an awkward smile.

“...Sure, dad.” He turned back towards him. He gently held the soldered wires in his fingers, moving and pulling them to try to find the source of his dad's supposed discomfort. 

Herb couldn't stop the moan that escaped at that. He twitched his fingers and held tight to the table. He wanted to pet his son's head, tell him how good he was doing, but he couldn't, and the table paid for it. A sharp tug brought him back to his senses.

“C-careful, kiddo…” He breathed out, partly to save face. 

“Your wires are still kinda fray-” Rodney was cut off by a deep moan from his dad. He let out a puff of smoke from the sides of his head. “Oh.”

“Gosh... I’m so sorry, Rodney…” Herb whispered, his legs shaking. “I just..” He trailed off, and Rodney gave one of the thicker wires a little pull. Herb almost collapsed, letting out a pathetic whine. “It feels good… feels really good..” He brought a hand up to cover his mouth, and he almost sobbed when Rodney gave a sharp tug on two tires at once. That did it. A small pop of sparks erupted from Herb’s midsection, and he threw his head back, whispering words of pleasure that no father should say. Rodney sat back, a small plume of smoke rising from his head and forming a faint heart shape. 

Herb’s high slowly faded, and he gave his son a sad look in the eyes before snatching up his panels and the screwdriver, retreating to his room. He had to think a bit.


End file.
